Golden Moment
by LuthCi
Summary: Lagi, sang gadis menemukan dirinya menunduk dan tersipu malu. Tersenyum karena sebuah kehangatan dan kesejukan menyerbak dengan cepat di dalam hatinya. / Just like me, they long to be, close to you... / exchange fict with my 'foe', karinuuzumaki.


_A NaruSaku fict. A white one._

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. 'Close to you' here is Olivia Ong's version.

**Warning: **AU, NaruSaku, songfict

.

.

* * *

**Golden Moment**

Oleh **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

Ratusan bunga terpajang dengan indahnya di dalam suatu toko. Merah, biru, kuning, merah muda, dan gradasi warna lainnya menghiasi Toko Bunga Yamanaka dan di sanalah seorang gadis berambut merah jambu berada. Gadis tersebut melangkah dengan ringan untuk keluar dari toko setelah puas berbincang dengan sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Sang gadis membuka pintu keluar toko, membunyikan lonceng yang bertengger di bagian depan pintu yang akan berbunyi tiap pintu terbuka atau tertutup. Baru selangkah keluar, gadis itu dikagetkan dengan keberadaan seorang lelaki berambut keemasan serta bermata biru yang tersenyum dengan manisnya, _khusus_ untuk dirinya.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Everytime you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you..._

Tanpa berucap, sang gadis tersipu malu, lalu melewati lelaki itu begitu saja. Bibirnya tak dapat berhenti tersenyum karena ulah sang lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sang gadis terus menapakkan kakinya dengan ringan, seirama dengan angin yang bertiup menggelitik leher menggunakan rambutnya sendiri, meninggalkan Toko Bunga Yamanaka di belakang.

"NARUTO KALAU MAU BUNGA KAU HARUS BAYAR!"

Terdengar suatu teriakan di belakangnya, namun ia tidak menanggapi, hanya terkikik halus karena menebak apa yang terjadi di belakang sana. Ia masih melangkah dengan ringan sesuai irama yang dimainkan oleh alam, dengan senyuman tentunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuket bunga menyentuh pundaknya. Sang gadis berhenti sejenak, menoleh, lalu menerima sebuket bunga yang diberikan lelaki bersenyum manis itu padanya.

Masih tanpa kata, sang gadis hanya menunduk dan tersenyum, lalu menyusuri jalan setapak yang terdiri atas susunan kerikil kecil yang tersusun rapih dan dihimpit oleh toko-toko bercat putih yang bernuansa sejuk.

_Why do stars fall off from the sky_

_Everytime you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you..._

Sang gadis masih tersenyum, berusaha tidak menatap sang lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan senyuman yang merekah dengan menawan. Tak dapat ia tahan perasaan bahagianya kala ini. Ia terus tersenyum, tersipu, karena merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari lelaki di sisinya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sang lelaki di sebelahnya mempercepat langkah, berlari menuju seorang lelaki lain yang bertato merah di kedua pipinya. Dengan cepat sang lelaki berambut emas melepaskan kemeja sang lelaki bertato, lalu memakainya, dan kembali berlari ke sebelahnya untuk menyamakan hentakan langkah. Meninggalkan sang lelaki yang diambil kemejanya hanya dengan kaus putih polos dan sebuah teriakan.

"DASAR KAU TIDAK MODAL, NARUTO!"

Sang lelaki yang diteriaki hanya menjawab dengan senyum yang merekah sembari membenarkan kemeja hijau yang kini membalut tubuhnya setelah kaus oranye, tanpa menautkan kancing sang kemeja.

_Lagi_, sang gadis hanya menunduk dan tersenyum, sembari tetap melangkah ringan seirama dengan lelaki di sampingnya dan angin yang berhembus, dengan menggenggam sebuket bunga yang indah.

Sang gadis mengangkat buket bunga di tangannya sambil tetap melangkah perlahan, ia tundukkan kepalanya, menghirup aroma bunga yang ia sukai. Ia menutup mata, mencoba fokus merasakan aroma yang begitu ia cintai dari buket bunga di tangan. Dalam pejaman matanya, ia dapat merasakan tatapan lembut lelaki di sisi kirinya, tak lupa dengan _bumbu_ senyuman indahnya yang membuat hatinya serasa melayang seketika.

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_They decided to create a dream come true_

Gadis berambut merah jambu yang memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma bunga kini perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka mata. Ia memberanikan diri menatap sang lelaki yang setia berjalan beriringan dengannya. Dan yang ia temukan: sebuah senyuman indah yang menghangatkan, bola mata biru yang menyejukkan, dan rambut berwarna keemasan yang sangat menggoda jemarinya untuk sekedar menyentuh dan membuktikan kelembutannya.

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue_

_Lagi_, sang gadis menemukan dirinya menunduk dan tersipu malu. Tersenyum karena sebuah kehangatan dan kesejukan menyerbak dengan cepat di dalam hatinya.

Ingin rasanya ia mengecup pipi sang lelaki tersebut singkat, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia lebih ingin berjalan berdampingan. Sederhana, namun dapat mengisi setiap relung di hatinya.

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you..._

Perlahan tapi pasti, sang gadis merasakan tangan kirinya tersapu suatu kehangatan yang begitu nyata, yang akhirnya ia sadari merupakan tangan dari lelaki yang kala ini berjalan beriringan dengan dirinya.

Pipinya menghangat seketika.

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you..._

Kini, tangan kirinya digenggam hangat oleh tangan yang selalu ia impikan menggenggam tangannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam buket bunga yang beraroma menenangkan.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik untuk menyuguhkan senyuman tulus dari hatinya.

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you..._

Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri. Langkah kakinya menapak dengan ringan beriringan dengan lelaki di sisinya. Lelaki di sisinya pun sama, tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar.

Terus melangkah, entah kemana mengarah, dengan senyuman di wajah.

.

_Ah..._

_Just like me, they long to be,_

_Close to you..._

.

.

**Fin :)**

Suatu fict singkat yang saya sumbangkan untuk NaruSaku, pair yang paling saya cintai setelah SasuSaku.

Semoga dapat membuat kalian sekedar tersenyum.

Untuk **karinuuzumaki**, sorry mamen, gue cuma buat ini doang. Entah, mood gue so white today :9 jangan lupa SasuSaku lo mane yee hahahaha YANG BAGUS LU YE JANGAN ABAL KAYAK GINI! XP

.

_So, NaruSaku lovers, mind to give a __**review**__?_


End file.
